super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Phage
Phage is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Phage is a sentient virtual being and computer virus that lives inside the Digital World. "An organic and digital beings able... to project digital and physical body at the same time... How very... Fascinating." :—Phage. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Phage is nothing more than an amorphous black mass, capable of taking many forms, with a large mouth, serrated teeth and a white kitten-like mask possessing triangular ears with red inner ears and a triangular pink nose, as its face. The mask also have yellow eyes and three pink markings-a ring on each cheek and forehead which are connected to her eyes and the back of her head by three red lines. Phage's mask appears to lose structural integrity when she becomes enraged, crumbling into oblivion by the time her standoff with Nicole and Sally Acorn ended. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: Not Known * Height: Variable * Weight: Variable Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Phage is a cruel, sadistic being who thinks nothing of attacking others from surprise or if they are helpless to fight against her. She is intrigued by Nicole's unique nature, but her curiosity is a dark one that seeks satisfaction through violence. Her loyalty apparently lies with Dr. Eggman, but her primary motivation seems to be to add to her own being. Phage also seems to fear her master to some degree, given her desperate efforts to appease him after erring. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Phage has great power in the Digital World, such as generating firewalls and taking control of computerized devices. Her abilities surpasses Nicole's normal capabilities, since she was able to break free of a quarantine program erected by her. Phage also has stated she exists everywhere in the Digital World, and grows more powerful as she absorbs information. She can also mold her form in various ways, including taking on a more humanoid form and possibly creating the Digital Monsters. However, her body also contains a spherical core that appears to be her main weakness-any damage done to it causes her significant pain. Even damaged, she is surprisingly powerful, only outmatched by Overclocked Nicole. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Phage was created by Dr. Eggman to infiltrate and attack various computer networks. She quickly began infiltrating computer networks and gaining knowledge and power by absorbing information. Much to Eggman's displeasure, however, the first system she attacked was his own, erasing sixty terabytes of his data. Synopsis See also External links * Phage Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * "Phage" is a term used to describe the actual, real life virus known as bacteriophage. ** "Phage" also derives from the Greek word "phagein", which means "to devour" in English. * Phage is very similar to the Master Control Program, the main antagonist from Tron, who similarly takes over computer networks and adds them to his own intelligence and power. * The concept of how Phage wields a red core in her body is very similar to the ones Angels from the Neon Genesis Evangelion anime have. Like the Angels, Phage's core also appears to be the only vulnerable part of her. *When asked if Phage had a favorite ice cream, Aleah Baker stated that since Phage has a hard time nailing feelings down, she would "probably create some kind of complex review aggregator and an extensive database of ice cream flavours" to determine the best. Category:Digital Beings Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Genderless Category:Villains